


Alcohol helps

by Rachel_Nightwriter



Category: Glee
Genre: Drinking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 22:30:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2205408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachel_Nightwriter/pseuds/Rachel_Nightwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night Sam comes drunk to Blaine's house and behaves weirdly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alcohol helps

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Don't tell me](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/69918) by rachelberrys. 



> I read this ficlet above and really didn't like how it ended. So I did my own version.

The doorbell rang and Blaine jerked up from the couch. Shit! What... who...? He rubbed his eyes and glanced at the clock. It was 2:05 am, and there was no reason at all why the doorbell would ring now. Maybe he had dreamt it? But then why would it wake him up?  
  
It rang again. Blaine glanced at the running TV and went to switch it off. He was alone in the house due to his parents visiting Cooper so Blaine could do without getting robbed. But then again robbers wouldn't ring the doorbell.  
  
Blaine looked through the peep hole and sighed. What on earth was Sam doing here.... at this time? Before the blond could ring the doorbell again Blaine opened the door.  
  
"Sam, what...?" Blaine suppressed a yawn and rubbed over his eyes.  
  
"Blaine! Dude! My best friend!" Sam grinned like an idiot and urged forwards. Out of a reflex Blaine stepped aside and Sam stumbled into the hall. Blaine closed and locked the door before he turned around. Sam's eyes were heavy and his hair was a mess, and Blaine could smell a strong liquor scent on him.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Blaine asked with a frown. He was slowly waking up and started to think clearly.  
  
"Needed to see you. Oh!" Sam reached out his hand and went for Blaine's hair, giggling. Blaine duck away. He didn't even want to think about how his hair was looking right now.  
  
"Sexy!" Sam said.  
  
"Just how drunk _are_ you?"  
  
"Not that drunk. I just had a few drinks with Jake and then Jake left and I had a few drinks with myself and then I thought of you and now I'm here."  
  
"Did you drive here?" Blaine asked in shock.  
  
"Took a cab", Sam said. He glanced around and Blaine decided it was time to get him water. In the kitchen Sam drank a few glasses all while he stared at Blaine. It was kind of weird. When Sam had finished his third glass he banged it on the counter.  
  
"Blaine, seriously, you look so good tonight. Like, super gorgeous."  
  
"Uh, thanks? Come on, let's get you to bed."  
  
Blaine swallowed and put his arm around Sam's waist to guide him out. His heart pounded, though, why would Sam say something like that? But yeah, of course, he was drunk, that was the reason.  
  
They made it upstairs, Sam rather scuffling than walking. Blaine switched on the lamp on the bedside table and sat Sam down on the bed. He fell back and giggled.  
  
"Do you want a pajama?" Blaine asked.  
  
"No!" Sam fumbled with his shirt but since he was lying he didn't get it off, he just pushed it up and tugged helplessly on the collar.  
  
Being the good friend Blaine was, and only for that reason, he kneeled next to Sam and pushed on his shoulder.  
  
"Come on, sit up."  
  
"Noooo. Blaine!" Sam tugged on Blaine's arm, what really didn't help the situation. Blaine pulled Sam's shirt up and finally the blond understood and lifted his arms. The shirt came off and Blaine folded it.  
  
Sam giggled. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Taking care of you, Sam, because you're drunk as hell."  
  
"Mmmh okay."  
  
Sam started to fumble with his belt. Blaine gulped down any excitement – because just how inappropriate and downright perverted was he? – and helped Sam take off his jeans. Blaine hung them on his desk chair and put the shirt right on top. When he turned around and saw the half-naked boy on his bed, holding his hands in the air and watching his fingers, he had to suppress some urges again. Damn, he shouldn't be feeling things like that, not for Sam.  
  
"Do I look good?"  
  
"Huh?" Blaine looked up into Sam's eyes, feeling the heat of a blush in his cheeks because he had been caught staring.  
  
Sam had propped himself on his elbows. His hair stood up to all sides and made him look adorable and cute yet so hot...  
  
"I, uhm, I'll be sleeping on the couch if you need anything", Blaine said.  
  
"Blaine." Sam hiccupped and sat up. "I'm in your bed, telling you how amazing you are and you just want to go down stairs and sleep?"  
  
"Uh, yeah?" The gears were slowly clicking in and Blaine crossed his arms. "Sam, you're drunk. I will not take advantage of you."  
  
Sam tried to get up, fell back and tried again. Blaine just watched. Eventually his best friend stood on front of him, making Blaine's heart race with excitement. It got even worse when Sam's hands lightly touched his shoulders and glided down his arms.  
  
"I want to do things to you", Sam whispered, coming closer still and putting his hands on Blaine's waist. Blaine's eyes fell close and his breathing sped up. Oh my God. What was happening?  
  
Sam breathed loudly and one of his hands glided to the hem of Blaine's shirt and then under it. His cold hand on Blaine's warm body.  
  
"I know you want it, too", Sam said.  
  
"I..." Blaine wetted his lips. Oh yes, he wanted it. So, so bad. Sam smelled fantastic and their bodies so close to each other did things to Blaine's brain and stomach and loin... and Blaine had been craving for his touch for so long. Feel Sam, kiss Sam, be with Sam.  
  
Before Blaine could grab a reasonable thought Sam's hand moved down and slipped into Blaine's track pants. The sudden touch on his half hard dick made Blaine grasp for air and finally he could get a grip of reality. He pulled Sam's hand out of his pants.  
  
"No, Sam, don't. You're drunk."  
  
"I would want it even if I wasn't."  
  
Blaine shook his head. What even was going on? Sam was straight and so drunk he wouldn't remember anything in the morning.  
  
"I love you, Blaine."  
  
"No. You don't. Let's..." Blaine pushed Sam back onto the bed. He bit his lip and clenched his fists, seriously, how did Sam think it was okay to say something like that – to _lie_ – to get him into bed? Risk their friendship for one night of satisfaction?  
  
"Don't you like me anymore?" Sam pouted. Oh God, he still was so cute! But that didn't excuse his actions.  
  
"I do like you, Sam, I really do. But what you're doing here is not okay, so not okay." Blaine crossed arms and looked reproachfully at Sam.  
  
"But I love you."  
  
Blaine laid his head into his neck and moaned. Then he looked at Sam again. "If that is true tell me again when you're sober. I'm going to bed now. Good night."  
  
He shut the door and then just stared at it. What the hell...?  
  
He went downstairs and lay down on the couch but there was no way he could sleep now. Sam had said he loved Blaine. Why would he say it when it wasn't true, even when drunk? What stupid, stupid thoughts had been going through his head?  
  
Blaine eventually fell in an uneasy sleep and awoke when the sun was rising. He blinked and looked around, only after some time realizing he was in the living room. And then he remembered Sam. Blaine let his head fall back and closed his eyes again. Maybe he had just dreamt it?  
  
But when he looked into his room and a passed out blond boy was lying in his bed he knew it had really happened. Sam really had been that obtrusive. Such an...  
  
And then Blaine got the best idea ever. Sam sure wouldn't remember the details. If he could made believe something had happened between them he sure as hell would feel guilty and realize his stupidity.  
  
After a short consideration Blaine went into the room. He took Sam's clothes that hang tidily on the chair and placed them randomly on the floor. Then he got out of his own clothes and did the same with them. Only in his boxers now he crawled under the sheets.  
  
Ah, finally a real bed. And honestly, lying so close to Sam wasn't bad at all. Blaine lay on his side and watched the blond. Was it really true? Did he love Blaine?  
  
Sam mumbled in his sleep and moved to throw an arm around Blaine's waist and pull him closer. Blaine's pulse rapidly rose up as their chests were touching and he felt the heat radiating from Sam. What was he doing? Blaine had just looked for an excuse to be close to him, hadn't he? He pressed his face against Sam's shoulder and inhaled. Oh please let it be true.  
  
It were the best minutes of his life and Blaine dozed off. So heavenly. So perfect.  
  
Eventually Sam started to move. First his hand drew little circles on Blaine's back and pressed him closer. Blaine couldn't move, or maybe he didn't want to.  
  
"Mmm." Sam's groan went right into Blaine's guts. He put his hand on Sam's shoulder and shook him lightly.  
  
"Sam."  
  
"Huh?" Sam lazily opened his eyes. For a few moments they looked at each other and Blaine imagined that they were a couple, about to kiss. Then Sam tore open his eyes and moved back.  
  
"Blaine? Uh... uhm..." He scratched his head and kept gliding back until he fell out of bed. Blaine couldn't help it; he laughed.  
  
Sam jumped up and held his hands on front of his crotch although he was wearing boxer shorts.  
  
"What, uh, happened? Did we...?"  
  
Blaine looked questioningly at him. "Did we what?"  
  
How cute Sam was when he was embarrassed!  
  
"Uhm, do it?"  
  
"Sam." Blaine pulled out his most serious look. "You said you love me."  
  
"Oh my God, oh my God." Sam drove a hand over his face and glanced around. "Oooooh God."  
  
"Isn't it true, Sam?"  
  
"Shit. I have been such an ass, Blaine, I'm so sorry!"  
  
Blaine lay back down and pressed his knuckles against his eyes. It wasn't true. Of course not. What even had he thought? He got out of bed, took up his clothes and started to walk to the door.  
  
"Wait, Blaine! I can explain, please let me explain!" Sam sprinted after him and grasped Blaine's arm to pull him around. His eyes stared blankly at him and Blaine looked for something, anything in them.  
  
"I... I mean..." Sam stuttered. He looked so flustered Blaine almost felt pity for him.  
  
"I..." Sam cleared his throat. The moment got so long it was really awkward.  
  
"Say it", Blaine demanded. "Whatever it is, just say it."  
  
"I do have feelings for you." Sam looked aside and his face got tomato red. "But..."  
  
"You do?" Blaine whispered.  
  
"I wanted to wait before I tell you, I wanted to be ready and sure and... Not like that, Blaine, I shouldn't have... did I force you to do anything? Oh God."  
  
"No, no, Sam. Look" Blaine put his hand on Sam's chin and turned his head to him. "Nothing happened. I slept on the couch."  
  
"But..."  
  
"I slipped into bed just before you woke up", Blaine said.  
  
"Really?" Sam bit on his lower lip but his eyes lightened up. Blaine pressed his clothes against his stomach and took Sam's hand with his free one.  
  
"Really. We didn't even kiss."  
  
Sam met his eyes unsurely as never before. Blaine held them and barely leaned forward. He wanted Sam to take the lead now, to act on what he was ready for. His heart was dancing tango in his chest as Sam actually leaned in. Their lips met tenderly. A shudder went through Blaine's whole body. Sam was sober but still wanted him! Wow.  
  
It was a bit weird that they were half naked during their first, oh so chaste kiss. Blaine loved Sam's carefulness. He kissed as if he was afraid he could hurt Blaine, and it made Blaine feel safe.  
  
"Oh Sam." Blaine sighed when they parted, mouths still close.  
  
"Did you like it?"  
  
"Yes. Did you?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Sam drove his index finger over Blaine's cheek. "Blaine, would you..."  
  
Blaine briefly closed his eyes and enjoyed the touch. Whatever Sam wanted... yes.  
  
Sam took a deep breath and squeezed his hand. "Would you go on a date with me?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
Sam's smile lightened the whole room. "You didn't even think about it."  
  
"Are you kidding me? Since months I am dreaming of this moment. So yes, Sam, yes."  
  
Sam grinned even brighter. He let go of Blaine's hand and placed his hands on Blaine's waist, lifting him up and twirling them around.  
  
It was the beginning of something beautiful.

The End


End file.
